One problem associated with maintaining a fire is having suitable protection from the wind. Exposure to the wind can cause a variety of problems with starting the fire, containing the fire, maintaining the fire, and dissipating the smoke into the air.
For example, a fire pit can serve several purposes, making it an appealing structure to have in a yard of a home. In addition to complimenting the landscape of the yard, a fire pit offers warmth and light to observers. However, one of the drawbacks of the outdoor fire pit is that wind tends to blow smoke and ash into the direction of the observers, creating an uncomfortable experience. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a windscreen capable of overcoming these and other drawbacks.